The field of the invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing a therapeutic agent in combination with liquid bee's honey, and more particularly, to pharmaceutical compositions useful for the treatment of human illnesses including blood iron deficiencies, bone calcium deficiencies, vitamin deficiencies. In addition, a useful expectorant is also needed for the treatment of certain illnesses.
Liquefied bee's honey is known and various apparatus have been used to prepare bee's honey which includes the heating comb honey at a substantially uniform temperature that is sufficient to liquefy the honey but not too high to melt the wax from the honeycombs. One such useful device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,867.
Liquiefied bee's honey has been used in the past for the preparation of various food products including, for example, a whipped honey spread, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,040. Liquid bee's honey appears to have found a very limited use with therapeutic agents. For example, liquid honey has been formulated with active ingredient's for the treatment relief and treatment of internal hemorrhoids and herorrhoidal symptoms wherein said formulation can be taken orally, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,285.